


A Day in the Office

by The_Annoying_DAHG



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Hair-pulling, Sammy has Schroeder hair sorrynotsorry, Stress, Susie just looks like a 27-year-old Judy Garland, Synesthesia, These are kinda weird ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Annoying_DAHG/pseuds/The_Annoying_DAHG
Summary: Sammy focuses on not killing Joey or Wally while trying to make friends with Jack and Norman. Also Susie and Henry are the only two people that he doesn't harbor secret hate for.
Relationships: Susie Campbell/Sammy Lawrence (minor)
Kudos: 11





	A Day in the Office

**Author's Note:**

> Sammy J. Lawrence is Samuel James Lawrence. Joey F. Drew is Joey Frickin' Drew.

"Drew! I told you that the songs wouldn't be finished by tomorrow! Composition is a fine art, and I can't rush what doesn't come to me."

Samuel J. Lawrence, musical genius of Joey Drew Studios, was once again hitting writer's block. Joey F. Drew, swept away by fame, writes it off as elitist. 

"Sammy, this studio is falling apart, and if your _superfluous brain_ won't work I _will_ have Jack complete your composition." Drew's voice is calm, yet there's a deadly air of threat behind it. Sammy's assistant, Jack Fain. A man of high talent, yet Sammy considers him underlevel to himself. "Drew. I've written all I could. What else do you expect from me? I'm a great composer, but I'm not superhuman. The best I can offer you is a reprise from an older short--"

"I DON'T WANT REUSE!" Joey shouted. The walls of the music department trembled. "Every short has to be completely original. I want the highest quality of work we can get if we want to compete with that Walter man from L.A." 

Sammy fumed, his hands gripping into locks of his blond hair. "Mickey and Oswald have much more appeal than Bendy and Boris, Drew. That's most of Mr. Disney's success, is his cute little cat and bunny." He was too focused on _not_ ripping his hair out to articulate that "Dear Mr. Drew, Disney's music is worse than ours, and a demon and a wolf just aren't as interesting to the public."

"Joey, please." Henry walked in, placing a hand on Drew's shoulder. "I know Sammy is being difficult--" he glanced knowingly in Sammy's direction, silently telling him that he knew Joey was being just as unbearable "--but I'd rather not explain to Miss Campbell that her dear colleague has died due to mysterious circumstances." Joey sputtered out half a protest before stalking back to the toy shop. 

"Mr. Stein, I-I _try_ with Dre-- Mr. Drew, but he demands so much out of this company and we _can't provide everything for him_ and I--" Sammy begins, but Henry holds up a hand. "Joey is... under pressure. The studio's hanging by threads, and this... well, he wants to be a big name, but he doesn't think much of how it affects his employees."

He handed Sammy printed copies of the newest song. "Give these to Norman, and if you please, I'll have Jack rearrange a bit of this to fill our runtime. Your compositions are wonderful, but Mr. Fain loves working with music just as much as you do, you know. Give him a chance to write something." Sammy had a much harder time protesting Henry, his kinder, more understanding boss. "Y-Yes sir."

"Polk!" 

The man directing the band nearly jumped out of his skin. "Sammy? I'm in practice," Norman complained, slowing the band down to a halt.

"New music. Stein's the only thing keeping me and Drew from murdering each other, so we've got Jack finishing this piece." Sammy winded a thick curl around his finger to calm himself down. "Keep doing what you're doing; this piece won't be finished 'til tomorrow, prob'ly."

A few seconds pass. "...The band sounds better than it did yesterday."

Norman beams, and he rolls up his plaid sleeves to start them again. Sammy flashes a trying smile to the band and creeps them out before heading to the VA departments.

"Sammy!" 

A young woman with black hair and a charming smile greeted him as he stepped into the room. Her ink pipes were leaking, he noted. "I've a problem, and I was wondering if you could help me with it."

Sammy softened with Susie Campbell, and she was the only employee here that genuinely kept him happy. "What's wrong?"

She pointed to Henry's storyboards. "Mr. Fain gave me a song, but I'm not sure if it fits. In this scene here, Siren Alice is singin' to the sailors Charlie, Barley and Edgar to save Bendy. It's a very turquoise scene, and the key won't fit right."

He read over the sheet music she gave him. "This is in B minor. Very violet key. You want turquoise, you said? Try E or A minor," he mused. "Em is blue, and Am is more mint. GM is closer to turquoise but these are minor...."

Susie transposed the music slowly. "'Come on over, boys...' 'Just listen to me...' I dunno. Which do you like better?" He turned to leave. "E, the first one. E sounded better."

"Thanks, Sammy!"

"Franks!"

A short young man with ginger curls appeared from the lavatories with a big cleaning cart. "Heya, Mr. Lawrence. What can I do ya for?"

"Miss Campbell's pipes are failing again."

Wally grinned playfully. "I thought she sounded real nice today, Sammy."

"Franks, you know EXACTLY what I mean. You get paid to clean and fix stuff, so I'm telling you to do what they pay you for."

"Uh, actually, they pay Thomas to--" " _Then get Thomas to fix them!_ " Sammy snapped, cutting him off. Wally recoiled, hiding behind his cart.

"I... sorry. It's not you. Alone. Just-- just get somebody to reinforce the pipes in Su-- her room. Today. Got that?" 

"Yes sir!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is good because WOW I'm tired


End file.
